Aegyl's Love
by KyuubiNineTailedFox
Summary: Sora was normal enough; she had a job, good friends. Until a bunch of strangers tell her she's the chosen one. She goes with Vaan and the others, and falls in love with Llyud. As she grows stronger, more powerful foes await her, some invincible...


**Yay, in my opinion, a decent rewrite!**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

It was a normal day for the young, spirited girl, Sora. Her long, silky black hair trailed behind her, as she ran through Rabanastre, toward the chocobo stables.

"Morning Gurdy!" Sora shouted, walking up to her.

"Good morning. We've got lots to do today, kupo."

"What shall I start with?"

"Feed the lot some gyshal greens, give them all their water, and Seth's feathers are looking a bit grey; do you mind washing and grooming him, kupo?"

"Not at all!"

Gurdy was like her best friend, paying her a fair share, and letting her ride for free once a day. Sora often went out with Gurdy, or one of her brothers, as they were all very friendly and outgoing. She and Sorbet once went to the Phon Coast, where he showed her how to dive, and hunt fish.

Sora loved her work with the chocobos, as she loved the species. She especially loves to ride them through the Estersand.

As Sora finished up for the day, she checked out with Gurdy, leaving for the Estersand on chocobo back. She carried an Icebrand around with her everywhere, just in case something were to happen; even though she knows little, but enough when it comes to fighting.

* * *

"Come on guys, I'm sure we can figure this one out!" Vaan shouted, a slight tinge of annoyance in his tone.

"Give us a break Vaan. None of us know who we're looking for, and we're all exhausted!" Penelo replied.

"Stupid prophecy, stupid temple! I bet there's nothing worthwhile in there anyway!"

Penelo read it out loud, just to make sure everyone knew:

_"Soon to be winged,_

_But only a normal hume,_

_Domain within Rabanastre,_

_Fighting skills next to nothing,_

_Yet reflexes like a coeurl."_

"So what do we do? Go around Rabanastre attempting to attack people, and see how fast their reactions are?" Vaan asked.

"No, not necessarily. We know almost everybody in Rabanastre, there's a small percentage of people we don't know. Maybe it's one of them."

"That's a really good idea Penelo! But how do we find those people we don't know?"

"Let's start by the Estersand gate, shall we?"

"I'm sorry, kupo, but I have all of the chocobos rented out today." Gurdy replied.

"Oh, never mind then; we'll just walk." Penelo muttered.

"Why are we even looking in the Estersand?" Vaan asked.

"Because Kytes said he saw someone go through here on chocobo back he'd never seen before."

"But it could have been a trader!"

"Better safe than sorry."

They ran into the Estersand, Vaan picking off at the wolves as they made their way towards the waterside village, by the edge of the river. They both saw a girl sitting at the waters edge. Vaan tapped Penelo's shoulder, and he signalled that he was going in for the surprise attack.

"Just make sure you don't end up hurting her...!"

"Of course, of course..."

* * *

Sora felt the need to keep her hand on the hilt of her sword; but she had no idea why. She had never needed to do it before, why now? Maybe it was just instinct.

"Hyaaaa!"

Sora swivelled around, unsheathing her sword. A young boy came at her, sword in hand.

A clash of steel.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Sora demanded.

"That was pretty fast. Hey, Penelo, do think she's the one?" He shouted.

A girl with long, braided blonde hair ran over to the boy.

"I don't know; but that _was_ pretty fast."

"Hey, do you live in Rabanastre?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sora replied.

"So you might actually be the one."

"Will someone tell me what you're talking about?"

"Of course, of course." The girl continued, "I'm Penelo, and that's Vaan. We've come in search of a chosen one; and it might be you."

"Whoa, whoa. You come up to me... Ahem... Attack me, and then you say I'm the chosen one? What are you two on?"

Vaan laughed at the comment, while Penelo on the other hand, didn't look too pleased.

"We're not 'on' anything! Would you please just give us a chance?"

"Well... I guess I should... I mean, what harm could it do, right?"

Vaan and Penelo smiled.

"Come on then. Let's get to our airship."

* * *

"Wow. I'm loving the ship! I've never seen anything like it in my life!"

"I guess it is pretty unique." Vaan replied.

The three walked onto the ship, and Vaan started it up. Sora watched outside of the windows, seeing Ivalice grow smaller, and smaller. She walked over to Penelo, and sat next to her.

"Penelo... Where are we going?" Sora asked.

"To the sky continent; Lemurés."

"Really? I always thought it was a legend!"

"You've actually heard of it? It seems to elude most people."

"Nah, not me; I got a few friends who know where they've been."

"Really? Who's that?"

"You might know them; Nono took me to see this ship called the Strahl. But it was Balthier and Fran who told me about it."

"You know Balthier and Fran?"

"Yeah. Now that I think about it, we're actually good friends. He used to tell me some great stories while I was with him."

"Really? That could mean explaining things would be a lot easier."

"He never told me anything much about Lemurés; only that the winged lived there."

"He must mean the aegyl."

"Will we get to meet them?"

"Of course we will; one of our friends is an aegyl."

"I'd love to meet them! I've always wanted wings, ever since I was a little kid..."

"Hey, it's almost time for everyone to meet up at the Sky Saloon; you'll meet everyone there!"

Sora followed Vaan and Penelo to the Sky Saloon, and it was filled with people of all sorts. Moogles, bangaa, viera, and the aegyl. There was a particular aegyl that stood out though; the one with crimson hair and wings.

"Who's that?" Sora asked Penelo, nervously.

"Oh, that's Llyud. Come on, I'll introduce you!"

Penelo dragged Sora over to the small group, consisting of Vaan, Llyud, and a few others Sora didn't know.

"Hey, everyone!" Vaan announced, "This is Sora, and she's gonna help us with that stupid temple!"

The two small kids in the group smiled, and ran away from the group. Soon after, all that was left was Vaan, Penelo, Sora and Llyud.

"Are you ready to go to that temple, Sora?" Vaan asked.

"I sure am! I'm sure I can take it on."

"Good, that's what I like to hear!"


End file.
